Even Bad Guys Can Love
by Demyxslight
Summary: Revised thanks to Petrafina Dantanko! Phobos loves Cedric and Cedric loves Phobos but both are scared to let the other know. Will the Guardians be able to help? What about Phobos? What's with the morning sickness and the moodiness? MPREG Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first W.I.T.C.H fanfic so be nice!

**WARNING! THIS IS A MALE/MALE LOVE AND AN MPREG STORY! DON'T LIKEY DON'T READY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Prince! Please let me go after the guardians! I won't fail you!"

"I send you time and time again, Cedric, and yet you ALWAYS fail! What makes this time different?"

"Because this time my Prince I have a plan that will ultimately bring the Guardians to an end. I will make it to where they will never bother Elyon again."

"And if you fail?"

"You may punish as you wish."

"Very well. Well go on! Get out there and defeat the Guardians."

"Thank you my Prince."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Cedric's POV)

The feel of the leather hitting my back is all that I can take. I failed in destroying those rotten girls. Prince Phobos was furious. But I gave him my word and he had the executioner give me a thousand lashes.

But I don't of the pain and therefore it doesn't bother me. I just think of Phobos. Lately, I've been having this weird feeling around him. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's like I love him. I mean, I get jealous everytime Elyon interrupts me and him talking, I love it when he's near, and my heart, even though I didn't know I had one, bursts out with joy everytime he I please him.

So what's the deal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Phobos's POV)

I hated that I had to give Cedric a thousand lashes. I was tempted to say,"Oh it's alright. We'll get the Guardians next time." But then that would show how I truly feel about him. And I can't let him know.

When I first realized my feelings for him, I tried to ignore them. Me? In love with a man? Impossible! I mean, get real. There's just no way! But now I realize that I can't ignore them. They just won't go away.

Silent tears fell down my face and I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I loved him.

But what can I do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do ya think? Even if you don't like it, I'm gonna keep writing b/c I'll be the first with a non-girl/boy pairing! YEEHAW! Well review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for waiting for this story. My friend, Petrafina Dantanko, has been helping me with my chapters so here you go!

**Neo Scarf: Phobos is the one who is going to have a baby. I think it'll be funny.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Majesty, the Guardians are attacking again."

Prince Phobos fiddled with the rose that he held tenderly. He felt troubled but did not know why.

"Prince Phobos?"

"Bring me that foolish Cedric."

"Yes, Prince Phobos."

/Hm… I can't think straight. I have a bad feeling, but I can't explain what it is./ Prince Phobos growled. /I have no time for this! I need the heart of Kandrakar/

"Your Majesty, I have brought you Lord Cedric."

The Prince rounded. Lord Cedric was on his knees, head bent low.

"Go and destroy those pesky guardians, and bring me the heart of Kandrakar."

"Yes, my Prince."

He stood and began to leave when Phobos's voice rang: "If you fail, the consequences will be severe. So don't fail me!"

"Yes, my Prince."

x

"Will, why did we come back to Meridian?"

"'Cause we have to save Elyon. Right, Will?"

"I believe that question wasn't meant for you, Corny!"

"Well, I wasn't talking to you, Irmy!"

The two Guardians glared at each other.

"Come on guys! We shouldn't be fighting!" Taranee said.

The girls gave each other one final death glare and turned away from each other.

"Well why are we here, Will?"

"What else? Defeat the bad guy."

"What bad guy?" asked Hay Lin, momentarily distracted.

At that moment, Cedric, in his snake form, was heading towards them with his army.

"Well, speak of the devil. And he looks like him!" joked Irma.

"You guys ready to fight!"

"Yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay here's your update!


End file.
